


An Unfortunate Truth

by aryaautarky



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, GTOP, I'm so sorry for writing this, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun, as told by Youngbae.





	1. 1/2

 

 

Youngbae first sees Jiyong in college, in his sophomore year. It's the big Orientation Week concert on campus, that's usually played some by some of the university’s very own talents and, if they're lucky, an actual celebrity. This was one of those years- Kehlani is performing, and Youngbae isn't going to miss it for the world. He pesters his frat brother, Daesung, to come with him a whole hour early so they could get right in front. It turns out that they weren’t the only ones with the same idea though, because the place is packed. The two boys somehow manage to push and shove their way through crowd.

“Ugh, now we have to stand through all the other acts.” Daesung grumbles. “You so owe me for this.”

His brunette friend rolls his eyes, and is about to retort when the lights come on and a loud, bass-filled backing track sounded. A slender Asian boy with fiery red hair walks on to the stage dressed in skin-tight jeans and a black motorcycle jacket. The two frat brothers share a look.

“Who is this guy?” Youngbae asks as he sweeps his already-sweaty brown hair out of his eyes. He seemed to be the only one out of the loop though, because a large part of the student crowd was already cheering. And Daesung is giving him an incredulous look. But before his friend can open his mouth to speak, Youngbae’s question is answered by the boy in question himself.

“I’m G-Dragon.” He says with a smirk. “Hope y’all ready.”

It turns out the brunette wasn’t ready. To be fair, nothing could have possibly prepared him for that opening set from _G-Dragon_ (he still thinks the name is ridiculous). He performs three songs, all seemingly originals, and Youngbae is instantly a fan. His stage presence alone was incredible, though the brunette would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little biased. Because he’s definitely developed a crush during the space of half an hour, which not even seeing Kehlani live had managed to shake off. It’s made apparent when they get back to the frat house after the concert and Daesung catches him looking up ‘G-Dragon’ on google images.

“Whatcha doing?” His frat brother laughs behind his shoulder, already knowing the answer.

Youngbae turns beet red. “…Nothing.”

“Sure.”

 

**

Game nights, especially the ones that they win, end up in a frat party that spans the entire weekend. Though really, Youngbae assumes that the rest of their college would go on the bender regardless. Any excuse to get drunk. They just happen to have a good football team. It's wild, sweaty and extremely raunchy when Youngbae files in with the rest of the football team, greeted by loud cheers. As clichéd as it is, girls immediately flock to the team and the brunette politely shrugs one off in lieu of heading to the bar and grabbing a whiskey and Coke.

He turns around to survey the crowd and suddenly his mouth goes dry. Because there, on the dance floor a few feet away from him, is the one and only G-Dragon from last week. His red hair is damp and parted messily to the side, slender ring-clad fingers card through it while hips move in a way that's impossibly sexual. He hasn't been at the previous frat parties- Youngbae's sure of it. He would have definitely remembered someone so obviously attractive.

"You're drooling." The brunette jumps a little to find Daesung at his side, an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up. I- I'm-" he sighs. "Was I that obvious?"

His friend laughs, but not without warmth. "Why don't you just go talk to him, man?" He takes a healthy swig of beer. "It's not as if you're ugly."

"Thanks Dae, good to know." Youngbae side-eyes his giggling friend. "What if he's... you know. Straight."

"Trust me man, he's not."

"How'd you know?"

Youngbae already has a whole speech ready about how perpetuating stereotypes makes it harder for people to come out. He should know, he's experienced it first hand. Wearing the tightest leather pants he’d ever seen and a transparent tank top didn't automatically make Jiyong gay.

Daesung cackles outright then, and Youngbae's about to unleash his lecture when his friend says something completely unexpected.

"He's head of the queer department, moron. I'd say it's a pretty safe bet he's not straight. God, do you live under a rock?"

_Do I?_ Youngbae thinks as his mouth parts open in surprise. He turns his gaze back to the redheaded minx still tearing up the floor.

"...Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. Now stop gawking and go claim your man."

The brunette is about to comment on his best friend's poor choice of words, but is instead pushed none-too-gently towards the dance floor, just two feet shy of the object of his desire. He regains his balance and when he looks up, he sees the redhead looking right at him, a surprisingly shy smile on his face.

Youngbae puffs his chest up. He's attractive (or at least not ugly- _thanks again Dae_ ), a decent person and is also on the football team. The odds are definitely in his favor. He walks right up to the redhead, who's stopped dancing to watch him approach.

"Hey, I'm Youngbae." He starts off with his most confident grin.

"…Jiyong." The redhead says as his pouty lips pull upwards in a small smile. Even with Youngbae’s limited knowledge of the Korean language, the stage name starts to make sense. "Do I, um, know you?"

"Oh, uh, no." The brunette scratches his head a little awkwardly. "But I saw you perform at the campus concert next week. You were amazing."

"Oh, thank you!" The other boy grins wider now, a hand coming up to cover it. It charms Youngbae even more. "That's really nice of you."

“So…” Youngbae takes a deep breath. “Do you wanna maybe, um, dance?”

Jiyong smirks, a glimpse of his stage persona, and Youngbae feels lightheaded. “Okay. I like dancing.”

**

It felt as if he’d known Jiyong his entire life.

Jiyong and Youngbae do end up leaving together that night (though it was just so that the brunette could walk him back to his Greek House) and started seeing each other shortly after. Through their meetings they start to to form a deep, profound friendship of the likes that neither had ever experienced before. They were two peas in a pod; both of them gregarious, similar senses of humour and hardworking. By the end of the first two weeks of knowing each other, they have approximately ten inside jokes. The bond is unmistakable. Twenty-four hours in the day isn't enough for the two of them to be around each other.

**

The first time they have sex is nothing short of amazing- though Youngbae doubts that sex with Jiyong could ever be bad. He thinks it's because they're so completely comfortable with each other, so there's no awkward feelings or embarrassment. Or maybe it has something to do with the beautiful sounds that come out of the younger boy’s mouth when the brunette hits that sweet spot. Or the way the redhead's lithe, slender body bounces up and down on his thick cock. The brunette admittedly loved the contrast: Jiyong's petiteness versus his own sculpted muscles. The soft milky white skin versus his golden tan.

As they lie together afterwards, all cleaned and cuddled up, Jiyong says quietly:

"...That was my first time."

Youngbae's eyes almost leave his head. " _What?"_ He holds the smaller boy closer and cups his chin. "Did I- fuck. We should've prepped more shouldn't we? Did you not want to… go all the way? I could’ve bottomed-"

"I'm fine, Bae." The redhead giggles. "Trust me, I wanted to. I've been prepping myself the whole week for you anyway." The last admission is made with a blush and the older boy is endeared even more.

"But why- why didn't you say anything?"

Jiyong shrugs, looking sheepish. "I just... I don't know. It's embarrassing, I guess."

Youngbae kisses him softly then. "Thank you for letting me be your first time, Ji. And for the record, you were _amazing_."

The redhead nuzzles into the muscular chest before him, covering up his pleased smile. The brunette has never felt happier in his life.

**

All those sappy love songs that Youngbae would normally skip on his Apple Music now have him crooning along. _'I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend'_ now holds new meaning for him. He's the luckiest guy in the world, he's sure of it. Because he's never felt so understood and at peace, with the world and himself. Jiyong is the brother and pillar of support he never had. Very soon, they know all of each other's deepest darkest secrets, like the time Youngbae hooked up with his cousin (by accident) and when Jiyong went on a tinder date with a guy he later realized was his professor (they promptly unmatched after seeing each other in class). Jiyong would have his back through anything, he's certain of it. And the brunette wants nothing more than to do the same for him. Come their graduation, they’d been together three years.

***

Soon they've been together five years, married for one of them. There's certainly been ups and downs, but Youngbae wouldn't have it any other way. Especially when the ups are so wonderful. Lazy Sunday mornings, waking up to Jiyong drawing patterns on his abs. Less lazy mornings, when the younger man tries to cook them breakfast and their apartment nearly burns down. Leaving each other for work, tagging each other in memes during the day. Then meeting up with Daesung after work for drinks, that usually end up with him whining about the single life. Youngbae works as a banker and his husband dutifully attends every office party, even though watching paint dry is sometimes more interesting. Similarly, the brunette has come to every album launch party that Jiyong has worked on as a producer, though those are admittedly a lot more fun. Their mutual love of dogs has them adopting two adorable Sharpei puppies: Gaho and Jolie. Most of the brunette's fondest memories include the four of them going to the park on a Sunday evening and having picnics on top of the little hill there, watching the sunset as they munch on hot pastrami sandwiches.

 

Jiyong loves going to the farmer's markets on the weekends. Youngbae will never understand why, because his husband can't cook to save his life. When asked, though, he'll usually reply cheekily that the ingredients are for the brunette to cook later. He's sitting on a bench in the shade, sipping on organic lemonade as he's watching the raven haired man inspect some bell peppers when his phone starts buzzing.

"Hello?" Youngbae answers.

Daesung is talking a mile a minute. "Oh my god Bae, I didn't want to speak too soon but I think- I think it's official. I really think it is! He's wonderful. Has a job and everything. We've been seeing each other for a few months and-"

"Dae, what?!" His friend interrupts. He's standing now, clutching his lemonade in shock. "Excuse me- are you _dating_ someone? Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to jinx it." Daesung says sheepishly.

Youngbae chuckles. "I'm happy for you, man. I really am. What's the unfortunate soul's name?"

"Ha ha, very funny." He can feel his friend's glare through the phone and that makes him laugh even more. "But you can find out for yourself tonight. Are you and Jiyong free for drinks? Or coffee, maybe?"

"We should be. I'll confirm with Jiyong and text you back in ten." Youngbae hangs up and sees his husband walking back to him with two bags of fresh fruits and veggies. "You'll never believe what just happened." He says, taking a bag from the younger man to help.

"Try me." The raven haired man says curiously, reaching for the other’s lemonade to take a sip.

"Dae just called. He's got a boyfriend."

Jiyong nearly drops the takeaway cup he's holding. " _What_?" He asks in surprise. "Since _when_?"

"A few months, apparently. I didn't know either."

"Well, it's about time." Jiyong says smugly. “There’s this guy at work called Seungri who’s thirsty as hell. I was seriously considering giving him Dae’s number.”

Youngbae cackles. "You're awful."

 

Youngbae and Jiyong walk into an upscale bar downtown, incidentally one of the younger man’s favorite haunts if he was feeling fancy. This was largely because the owner had acquired two pieces by Richard Prince that Jiyong loved to admire for a few minutes before settling into a booth. Today was no different.

“Ah, I’d come here everyday if I could. Too bad this place is so expensive.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” Youngbae joked. It was common knowledge that Jiyong was a bit of a spendthrift; his husband often had to nag him about his habits, especially when the credit card bills came through at the end of the month.

“Shut up.” The raven laughed, shoving his arm playfully. “You know what I mean. Where else in LA am I gonna see Prince’s stuff? He normally exhibits in New York.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” a deep voice comes from behind them. The husbands turn around to find a handsome, tall, dark-haired Asian man, impeccably dressed in a casual suit. “But I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation. You’ve got a good eye- most people can’t tell this is Prince. Especially since this is one of his earlier works.”

“Thank you.” Jiyong smiles dazzlingly, visibly chuffed. “I minored in art history in college, though. You sound like you know a lot about art yourself?”

This was Jiyong for you- a beautiful social butterfly. He loved interacting with people and vice versa, as people were always drawn to him. Youngbae is about to ask the stranger his name when Daesung appears next to the newcomer, squeezing the blazer-clad arm affectionately. The brunette hasn’t seen his best friend smile this bright in a long while.

“I see you’ve already been acquainted! Babe, this is Youngbae and his husband, Jiyong. I was Bae’s best man at the wedding- we went to college together.” He says happily. “Guys, meet my boyfriend... Seunghyun.”

 

 

 

 

  
  



	2. 2/2

 

 

The married couple end up finding it hard to fault Daesung's new boyfriend; he's smart, well-mannered and most of all, gets along fantastically with their friend. Daesung grins like a Cheshire Cat throughout the entire evening and Youngbae feels truly happy for him.

Seunghyun also happens to own the fancy bar that they're currently in, which impresses Jiyong tenfold because that means, “He owns two paintings by Richard Prince, Bae!” The raven says when they get home that night. "We should open up an overpriced bar, too."

Youngbae chortles at that, tackling his husband onto the living room couch. "Overpriced, hmm?" He asks teasingly. He's on top and manages to get his husband's hands trapped over his head. Jiyong has already started chuckling in anticipation and it makes him grin in return. "Is that why you end up spending most of your pay-check there every month?"

The brunette goes in for the kill now, using his free hand to tickle the smaller man mercilessly under his arms. Jiyong squeals in brilliant laughter and thrashes around, trying to break free. He knows that they're probably too old for this, but he can't help it; the raven's smile is bright, gummy, just a little too big for his face and Youngbae _loves_ it. After almost a minute, he eases off to be met with a good _thwack_ on the shoulder from his husband who's in the middle of catching his breath.

"You're the worst!" The younger man says between giggles as he sits up. “And you know, if the place wasn't so expensive, I wouldn't have to be spending so much."

The brunette rolls his eyes fondly but lets him have this. "Maybe now that we know the owner, we can get discounts." He suggests as they get comfortable on the couch together.

"Hey, you’re right." Jiyong agrees enthusiastically. "What do you think of him, by the way? Seunghyun?"

"He seems great." Youngbae smiles. "I think he and Dae really click, don't you?"

The raven nods sincerely, nuzzling into the muscular torso that is still Youngbae's. "Oh yeah, definitely. I've never seen Dae so smiley, it suits him. Plus, this new guy has nice taste in art. I approve."

 

In the months that follow, the four men spend more and more time together. Double-dates become a weekly, if not an every-three-days occurrence. They like each other so much that monthly weekend trips down to Malibu become a thing. It works out perfectly too, because this way Jiyong and Seunghyun can explore the art galleries while the other two go jet skiing and engage in other physical activities that they aren’t overly fond of. Daesung and Youngbae often man the barbeque and talk about the NFL draft while their significant others shop for alcohol and desserts. On Jiyong’s birthday, Daesung and Seunghyun gift him a painting by an artist that Youngbae’s never heard of, and his husband insists that they drive over there the next morning to thank them. Daesung laughs and shakes his head, saying it was all his boyfriend’s idea. The raven looks touched and makes a mental note to get him something nice for his birthday too.

 

Youngbae figures it out weeks before his husband does, because that's exactly how well he knows Jiyong. The smaller man is a lot of things, but he’s not shallow. Sure, Daesung’s boyfriend may look like a runway model but Youngbae knows that that’s not what’s made his husband unwittingly fall for him. It's the little inside jokes the two men have managed to form over the months they've know each other, despite the limited contact. It’s in the way the raven talks about Seunghyun even when they’re not in each other’s company. It's their shared interests, like rap music and art. It's the way Jiyong seems to tone down his high maintenance and just ease up in Seunghyun's presence, something the brunette hasn't known him to do for anyone except himself. And even then, with all of the signs so clearly flashing at Youngbae like neon lights, he still doesn't know how to stop the impending train wreck.

 

Youngbae even spots the first time Seunghyun falls in love with Jiyong. The four of them are all at dinner together and his husband is talking about the new solo artist he's producing for. Objectively, it's not particularly interesting: the artist is practically unheard of and doesn’t sound like he has much potential. Plus, it's a known fact that sometimes the younger man just likes the sound of his own voice too much to keep it short. But Seunghyun is gazing at the raven haired man like he made the sun and stars, with so much open affection that the brunette would smile if it weren't being directed at his husband. Because the thing is, Youngbae _knows_ that look. It's exactly how he looks at Jiyong, to this day. And Seunghyun might not know it yet, but he will soon.

 

What makes the situation even stickier is that Youngbae actually likes Seunghyun. Very much so. It's the reason the four of them have gotten so close within the 6 months they've known each other. The brunette is a troll and the older man is a goofball, so from the get-go they've always been able to make each other laugh. What Youngbae especially likes about him though, is how wonderfully innocent and sincere he is in everything he does. He reminds him of a child, with the way he so easily trusts and cares. The brunette is an admittedly maternal person, so it just makes him want to protect the older man from the rest of society. It isn't often that you come across people like that in today's cynical world, and he recognizes that.

 

To his credit, it’s not as if Youngbae hasn’t tried to covertly stop what’s happening in front of his very eyes. And to Jiyong’s credit, it’s not as if he’s been acting distant or uninterested in his husband. They still enjoy the same stable, happy relationship they’ve always had. They still watch bad TV in their underwear and feed each other gimbap from the little Korean restaurant down the corner. The brunette, much to the younger man’s delight, wines and dines him more often. Jiyong reciprocates by organizing a romantic picnic in the park, with all of his husband’s favorite foods, champagne, the dogs and candles (which they soon put out because Jolie keeps trying to play with them). It’s at times like this that Youngbae wonders if he’s making all of this up in his head: when the sun’s setting and the last rays on sunlight reflect in the raven’s eyes, turning them almost amber. When Jiyong pecks him on the lips and tells him he’s so lucky to have him. But soon enough they’re on another double date, and Jiyong and Seunghyun are lost in their own world.

 

But what really kills Youngbae is when Jiyong _realizes_ he's in love with Seunghyun. And, of course, he's there to witness it. Life is cruel that way. It feels like he's been literally stabbed in the chest, multiple times, and then the knife's been put back in and twisted. This time, they're at Seunghyun's house. The raven and the older man are in the kitchen selecting a bottle of wine for their dinner while Daesung and Youngbae set the table. The brunette goes back to the kitchen because they're missing a fork, but sees the two interacting and stops short. Why, for the love of god, he'll never know. Seunghyun is waxing lyrical about a bottle of Pinot Noir in his hands and Jiyong is looking at him with such a soft, tender smile that it makes Youngbae wonder if he's ever been on the receiving end of that gaze. A few locks of dark hair fall into the older man's face as he speaks and his husband reaches out to push them back, but then catches himself in time. A look of guilt crashes on to his delicate features and he steps back quickly, telling the older man quite curtly that _'yes, that bottle should be fine._ ' Seunghyun looks surprised and a little hurt at his tone, but nods anyway. Youngbae decides to walk in now, wearing a smile that he isn't really feeling. The awkwardness bleeds away during dinner, though the raven seems to make a conscious effort not to interact with the older man as much.

When they're leaving, Daesung whispers into his hug with his friend: "Hey, is Ji alright? He seemed a little off."

The brunette wants to scream, _'THEY'RE FALLING FOR EACH OTHER AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OR HOW TO TELL YOU,'_ but how can he? Youngbae has always prided himself in sticking to his morals but here, right now, it kills him that he can't bring himself to tell his best friend the truth. Not after the lovely, domestic little dinner they've just had. Not when he's hurting so much himself and feels like he's about to burst into tears any moment now. So he puts on an apologetic face instead and says: "Don't worry about it, Dae. He's just been having a hard time at work."

His friend smiles back sympathetically and then they're on their way home. Jiyong asks to drive, which is unusual because he doesn't like to in general and besides, he's normally tipsy from the alcohol they consume with dinner. Except he isn't drunk this time because he didn't have a single glass (something Youngbae knows upset Seunghyun just a little). Plus, he knows the raven wants to get his mind off the new piece of information that his brain has revealed to him during the kitchen encounter. They're uncharacteristically silent, and the older man hates the unease so he closes his eyes and pretends to drift off to sleep. He feels his husband caress his cheek and it almost makes him sob. He doesn't, though.

 

 

The week that follows is decidedly disastrous. Firstly, the department that Youngbae works at in the bank has created a new app, so they have to work overtime to make sure everything's perfect for the big launch. Secondly, between his newly-realized feelings and the new recording artist he has to work with being a racist asshole, Jiyong's in a foul mood. They rarely see each other during that week and when they do, they're too tired to keep up a conversation. Things have reached a tension that they've never known in their relationship, even during the really big fights in the past. Both men are at a loss of knowledge and quite frankly, energy on how to deal with it.

The third crowning reason that this week is disastrous is because it's Seunghyun's birthday on Saturday. It's not just any birthday though, it's his _30th_ and that means there's going to be a big party. Youngbae wakes up to Jiyong drawing patterns on his abs, their weekend ritual, looking up at him with those big brown eyes he loves so much. It makes the brunette both happy and sad, much like everything does these days. Happy that Jiyong is still here with him, putting the same amount of effort he always would into their relationship. Sad because he wonders if his husband would secretly prefer to be somewhere else.

"Morning, Ji." He says sleepily.

Jiyong smiles and kisses the back of his palm. "Morning, handsome."

Youngbae smiles at the compliment and returns the gesture. "I wish we could stay in bed like this forever," the brunette doesn't look at the raven when he says this, too scared of finding disapproval on his face. "But we have that party tonight."

The smaller man's head jerks up. "Wait, what party?"

Youngbae studies his husband's face and finds that he really did forget. He can't blame him though; he knows he's had a rough week. "Seunghyun's 30th…" He says. "They invited us around a month ago."

Anxiety seems to run across the younger' face, as if the last thing he wants to do is go to this party and see Daesung's boyfriend again. But all he says is a quiet: "Oh."

They decide to go to the mall to shop for Seunghyun's present. Shopping has always been one of their favorite activities together, and Youngbae feels the strain from the awful week they've had drain away in the face of retail therapy. They slip right back into their old routine: Jiyong trying on the most ridiculous outfits (and somehow making it work) and the brunette teasing him relentlessly. After a few hours of spending on wholly unnecessary items, the couple finally remember what they actually came there for.

"What should we get him?" Youngbae muses. "A tie? Perhaps a nice bottle of wine?"

His husband worries his bottom lip a little, a classic tell that he's nervous. "He, um... likes to collect these toys. I think they're called bearbricks."

The brunette doesn't remember Seunghyun ever talking about bearbricks. "Really?"

"Yeah. He uh, mentioned it at Dae's place once..." he trails off and Youngbae decides to just go with it. If there’s anyone who knows Daesung’s boyfriend, it’s Jiyong.

 

Seunghyun's birthday is a mostly classy affair. The decor is simple and elegant. There's canapés, champagne and some kind of mixed shot being served by waiters, and there's a DJ spinning some R&B in the terrace, should anyone want to dance. The birthday boy himself is pretty tipsy already, because everyone who walks through the door insists that they do a shot with him. Which is a lot of shots, because who knew that the seemingly shy man knew so many people?

Seunghyun spots Youngbae and Jiyong as soon as they arrive, and the brunette can practically see the light in the elder's eyes when he catches sight of his husband. It annoys him, that Seunghyun's being so obvious in front of Daesung and _himself_ , but he can't find it in himself to be angry because he knows the other's drunk, and it's his birthday. Also, Youngbae knows exactly how Seunghyun feels.

There's a lot of socializing that ensues. And drinking. And dancing. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed throughout the years; Youngbae and Jiyong still love to dance and they do it best with each other. There’s something about them that’s completely in sync that way, it’s as if they know exactly what the other’s going to do next. The raven sticks to his husband like glue, almost as if he’s scared to be left alone. They alternate between tearing it up on the floor and drinking at the bar, and soon the younger man is completely blitzed as he nearly trips over his own feet as they walk off the floor.

“You okay?” The brunette laughs, supporting his husband.

“Maybe just a little drunk.” Jiyong titters. His cheeks are flushed and rosy and Youngbae kisses them, making the smaller man giggle even more. They walk into the kitchen together which is pretty much deserted, and Youngbae sits Jiyong on a stool and gives him a glass of water.

“We should probably go home now. I’ll get Dae and Hyun so we can say bye, hmm?”

The smaller man nods vigorously, jostling his glass of water while he’s at it. The brunette laughs and leaves the room, and Jiyong is left to nurse his water. When he hears footsteps coming towards him after a while he looks up with a lazy smile, but it drops when he sees who it is.

 

Meanwhile, Youngbae scours the large party for its host or the boyfriend; not an easy task considering the fact that he’s pretty tipsy himself. He finally finds Daesung on the balcony alone, smoking. His brows almost reach his hairline.

“Hey, since when do you smoke?”

Daesung ashes his cigarette and turns to his friend. “Around a month ago. Hyun got me into it.” He sounds tired and far too somber. The brunette is about to ask if he’s okay when he speaks again, almost menacingly. “Where’s Jiyong?”

The question and tone takes Youngbae by surprise, and suddenly there’s a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach and he’s all too sober. “…he’s in the kitchen.” He answers slowly. And then it hits him: Daesung knows. He fucking _knows_. And it doesn’t matter how because this fact, the fact that somebody else has also come to the same conclusion, only confirms his worst fear. Youngbae feels slightly nauseous, but he asks the question that he knows Daesung’s waiting for. “W-Where’s Seunghyun?”

Daesung turns around and lights another cigarette. “I think we both know the answer.”

Youngbae rushes back to the kitchen but stops just outside, out of the sight of the two people inside the room. He can see everything, though. He can see Jiyong, looking like a deer in the headlights as Seunghyun gazes at him with his piercing dark eyes, looking pretty nervous himself. His husband is one of the most confident people he’s ever met in his life and it almost rattles the brunette to see him look so panicked. He wants to save him, but he knows he has to see how this pans out for himself.

The raven starts with a hasty goodbye. “Oh, um, hey! Bae was just looking for you… We were j-just leaving… Let me just go find him and-” he totters off his stool and almost falls, and the older man rushes to steady him.

“Jiyong, please…” Seunghyun falters, helping the raven on to his stool again. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if I did anything to make you upset the last time we met.”

Jiyong shakes his head, eyes trained to the ground. “No, no. You haven’t done anything.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?”

The younger man bites his lip and tears pool at the corner of his eyes. “Look, I really need to get back to my husband-”

“Please,” Seunghyun pleads desperately in a whisper. The word holds so much meaning and with every tear that pools in Jiyong’s eyes, Youngbae feels his heart get heavier. “Tell me… Tell me I’m not alone in feeling this.”

“What do you think I’m going to say?!” The smaller man explodes, a single tear running down his pretty face. His voice trembles when he speaks. “I’m _married_. Youngbae and I have a home together. We have dogs. A joint bank account. We’re _happy_ , Seunghyun.”

“Do you love him?”

Behind the wall, Youngbae holds his breath but his husband’s answer is quick. “Yes, yes of course. He’s my best friend.”

The older man gulps and nods. He looks scared, but he forces himself to speak. “Do you love him more than you love me?”

The brunette’s heart is in his throat and he strains his ears for the answer, but suddenly he can hear the screeching of the stool and then Jiyong is bolting out of the room, crying full-on. He runs straight into his husband and looks up, eyes widening when he realizes what’s happened.

“H-Home.” He croaks through the tears. “Let’s go home.”

 

The Uber ride home is horrible. Jiyong is as quiet as a mouse with his sniffles and Youngbae feels numb, a million thoughts running through his mind at the same time. Because the awful, unfortunate truth is that Seunghyun loves Jiyong. And Jiyong, even though he hasn’t said it, loves him back. It breaks his heart into a million pieces- he’s never known hurt like this before in his life. It’s made even worse by the fact that he now knows that his husband is so loyal that he would give up the potential love of his life in order to keep the brunette happy. It’s a testament to Jiyong’s character and their marriage vows. Youngbae and Jiyong have an incredibly strong, special bond- any idiot can see that. But he’s starting to realize that maybe, maybe they were meant to be best friends instead of lovers. Even though Youngbae can’t see himself loving anyone else in the entire universe.

When they get home, the smaller man collapses on the couch and starts bawling in earnest. The brunette sits down beside him, and soon the tears start running down his face too. They cry together, turning to embrace each other somewhere in between. With each sob that wracks through the smaller man’s petite body, Youngbae can feel the gravity of the situation thicken the air.

It’s fucking unfair, Youngbae thinks, that one can spend almost six years being the perfect partner, building the perfect home, and then one man can come along and wreck that foundation. It’s more unfair still that Jiyong has been so wonderful and doesn’t even seem to want his own happiness. If he were different, perhaps this would be easier.

“L-Let’s leave LA.” The smaller man rasps suddenly, pulling away slightly from the hug. He looks completely sincere and his husband wonders how he can look so beautiful with puffy eyes and a snotty nose. “Let’s move to the East Coast. Or Korea. Let’s leave this all behind, and-”

Youngbae wants more than anything to be able to say yes, but he can’t. He loves Jiyong too much to compromise on his morals this time. “No.” He says, almost choking on his tears. “No, Ji.”

Jiyong weeps even harder then, because he knows what that means. He balls his fists in his husband’s shirt and wails loudly, piercing the dense air in the living room. “Youngbae,” he sobs into the chest in front of him. “ _Youngbae_.”

Youngbae gathers his husband in his arms, cherishing the smell of him, and breaks down too. " _Jiyong_."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ....I have nothing to say. This started out as an exercise of angst writing, but I think I upset myself more in the process smh :((. And after surveying this, I don't even think I'm all that good at writing angst, so maybe I'll stick to my usual fluff. Anywho, thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is much appreciated <3 <3 xx
> 
>  
> 
> PS: GUYS I WENT TO MOTTE IN SYDNEY AND IT WAS SO GOOOOD AND JIYONG TOUCHED MY HAND ASDFHJKLJKJHKLLL!!!!!!


End file.
